Summer House
by AnnaHiwatari
Summary: What is a chance that your relative is rich and has a mansion by the sea? And with that you get a chance to live in it and just guard it. Small? Well, not for this girl - that thing just happened to her. And she won't be alone in that summer house. ZoroxReader story ((rated higher later))


_Haha, I started a new story! But, I couldn't wait for others to end because it will already be the end of summer so I had to write this before I lose all the inspiration!_

_enjoy the new story and please review~_

* * *

Have you ever experienced something so unusual and so unbelievable that you thought your life's a reality show? Well, I'm pretty sure I did, because that summer just after my 17th birthday was really unbelievable and crazy. And it all started with my aunt's visit.

My auntie is quite a busy woman and rarely comes to town. Well, sure, she's one freaking popular fashion designer so she's always on a go, whether it was just a neighboring country or a place on the other side of a globe.

And so, she visits rarely but never forgets my birthday and almost always comes to visit our house few days after my actual birthday date. But I can't blame her, she's really busy! Her phone rings non-stop: we can't have a normal conversation without her familiar cell phone ringtone filling the room and stopping her or any other in the middle of the sentence.

It was yet another sunny day of the year and another hot weather for my birthday. I woke up as usual, since it was summer and I just got lazy, to be honest. As my dream broke suddenly and I couldn't fall back to sleep, I grunted and crawled under my pillow. Since it was so damn hot and I can't stand the heat very well, I just pushed that big pillow and let it fall on the floor, right beside my bed. I flipped over on my back again and looked up in the ceiling.

'_It's that day of the year, huh…?'_ I thought to myself and stretched few moments after. _'I wonder how much cash I will get this year…' _

I was an only child so, yeah, I learnt to have everything and act spoiled but that was, like I said, _an act_. It was more the people around me who treated me like a princess, no matter if I wanted that or not. I treasured all my belongings and saved money to buy some awesome things. I did that and acted like that, rather than spending all that cash on some unnecessary things like most girls would. So, long story short, I really valued things around me since I come from the ordinary family and don't live in a huge mansion and I'm not a rich spoiled brat.

Back to the story!

I pulled off the thin cover that I felt like it was strangling me (because it was too hot) and sat up fast because I had a feeling my bed was on fire (because it was summer and it was damn too hot outside!). The clock on the nightstand next to my bed showed 10AM; that clock was actually that "lucky cat" figure with one paw raised and the clock was… inside his belly. I know, it sounds weird… I got that clock from my grandma for my 10th birthday and the battery is still alive. Wow! I might start believing in these things… nah!

So, as it was just the usual time for me to wake up, I put on my comfy but short ("too short" as my grandma would say) lily pattern summer shorts and my thin-strap, a little bit wide white shirt with a smiley face in the very middle of it. I brushed my long hair that I hated so damn much when it was summer, and put it somehow in a bun so that my neck would be free. I made my bed, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face and finally got downstairs to the kitchen. Surprisingly, there was no one in there. My parents (and sometimes my grandparents) would usually be there and wish me a happy birthday once I get in the room but now… it was all empty.

On the dining table I saw a wrapped plate and a piece of paper next to it. I went to see what it was and it was just my breakfast and note from Mom. She made me my favorite – rice omelet – and wrote that she went out with Dad and will be back by noon.

"Meh…" I said and threw the note which slowly flied and landed back on the table. I took my breakfast plate and sat on the living room sofa, turning on the TV.

I got used to be home alone, I actually loved being alone and doing whatever the hell I want. That was the only time I was free and without my parents, school is not included. For a second year high school student like me, pesky parents were just… not fun! Don't get me wrong, I love them but they… just love me too much. And that's all because I'm "their lovely only little girl". Well, get this Mom and Dad – I'M NOT LITTLE ANYMORE! I'm turning 17 today, for crying out loud! Geez…

I chewed on the rice slowly as I watched some new ad about men cologne set and almost chocked when the hot topless and tanned guy with fine abs appeared. Oh man! He was a dream inside of a dream! Perfect! His semi long hair just went well with his manly face with…

"Freckles?" I asked myself still staring at the screen, now being only centimeters away from it (as I hurried and crawled from the sofa to the TV, still holding the plate in my hands).

But I really didn't mind that – the guys looked so perfectly fine with or without those features and someone who would see the ad from afar wouldn't even notice.

"Ummm, I would so like to feed you with this omelet right now…" my voice went crazy and it sounded like some hot chick from any American movie. But then, I watched more of the ad: the way that guy put that cologne on his neck was so damn seductive that I swear I could hear girly screams around the world. I kept my voice, barely, but almost dropped my plate with half eaten rice omelet. At the end of the ad, they guy said something to advertise the product even more and I madly pushed the volume button on the TV to hear him. As his deep voice filled my ears, I nearly fainted but controlled myself because I… would drop the rice omelet and I would need to clean the mess afterwards. The next came the weather forecast and that loud music was just too much for my ears and so different than that sexy ad music seconds ago. I tried to push the volume button to lower it but it didn't work so I had to run to the sofa or anywhere else to find the remote control. Just in the moment the loud music stopped and the weathergirl started her report and I was desperately looking for the remote, my parents walked in the room, shouting at me (damn, they came back earlier than they said). I couldn't hear them though; the TV was just too loud. As I couldn't find the remote anywhere I started to panic but my Dad just reached down in front of him and grabbed the remote, which was apparently on the floor (probably because I threw it behind me when I saw the ad), and turned down the volume.

"What were you doing?" my Dad asked.

"Ummm… I…" I couldn't think of anything! Why brain?! Y U NO WORK NOW?! "I saw my favorite music video and wanted to… hear it louder?" I slowly silenced the last part as my parents' glare was too intense and scary. "I'm sorry!" I bowed as I couldn't think of anything else.

"Aww, we can't get mad at you, not on this day!" I heard my Mom's voice and slowly looked up. I straightened fully when I saw them smiling.

'_Okay…'_

"It's your birthday, silly! Stop making that surprised face. Or did you forget about it?" Mom added.

"Oh… ooooh! Yeah… right." Yup, for a second… I really forgot it was _that_ day.

"We bought you cake." Dad said happily.

"And some special birthday ice-cream." Mom continued.

Yeah, I love my parents. And it's because they know exactly how to make me happy – cake and ice-cream – PERFECT!

Ummm… I almost forgot…

How did I begin this story? Oh yeah! My aunt and that unbelievable event! Just be a little more patient, you'll hear about it soon.

So, the rest of my birthday day was the same as previous years – I got money, went shopping with some friends, came back home and had a party with family and those friends, got my birthday kisses from grandma, got money from grandma and went to the after-party with friends (mostly hanging out in a café, drinking fresh lemonade or soda and just having a blast) and went back home really tired.

Later that night my Mom called me downstairs. She said that it was important so I had to get off my bed (still wearing "party" clothes) and go to see what was the matter. On the computer that was downstairs, my Mom chatted with her sister, my aunt, and auntie wanted to see me via cam and congratulate me on being one year older.

"Hey, kiddo! Who's the lucky girl today?!" she yelled on the other side of the screen.

"I wouldn't call it 'luck'… I'm older now."

"Haha, yeah, you're one year older but you're finally 17! Aren't you happy?!" I knew she was.

"Umm… not that much… no. I'm just 17, one year older, and it's not a big deal…"

"Boo! You don't know how to have fun!"

"No, I had fun today that's why I'm tired now and I just want to sleep." I nearly whined.

"Okay, darling, I can see you're tired. It's morning here in Milan so I got carried away. Anyway…" I now started listening carefully because every "anyway" that comes from my aunt means that she was about to say something awesome! "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday…" I sighed because I expected too much, "… and tell you that I'll come to see you in two days!" but my excitement came back and I started squealing together with my aunt. It was one wild video chat…

"Really?! Oh my god, I can't wait! I'm so happy!" I shouted.

"You better be because your special aunt is coming!"

So, that chat went on and on with two of us yelling happily and just being crazy but aunt had to go as, again, her phone rang. She had some important meetings to attend to, some breakfasts and lunches and dinners and whatnot. We ended the chat and I went to my room happy, now barely being able to fall asleep.

_'Oh man… I can't wait to see her! It's been so long since she last visited us!'_ I thought and regardless that I was excited and all, I was still tired from all the things that happened in one day so I easily fell asleep. It was all thanks to refreshing and relaxing bath and me being tired that much.

…

One… two… three… four days!

Four days had passed since my video call with my aunt and she still didn't come. I asked Mom to call her but she didn't let me because aunt is already too busy and I would just bother her so I gave up and already concluded that she won't be coming. I was sad, yeah, but I had other worries to deal with, and one of them was the project "convince my parents to let me spend my summer with my friends". The thing was the following: one of my friends' parents have a big cottage near the sea where they go every summer and now they allowed us to go there with my friends' bother (who is a hot college graduate btw) as our guardian. But, my parents keep denying that idea and want to send me to the village, to my grandma's. I really love the village – it's calming and so different from the town but I already went there, like… every damn summer! And now, I want to go somewhere else but no… my doting parents just won't agree and let me go.

_'Okay… let's try this again…'_ I thought coming down the stairs and looking at the opened door of the living room. I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

_'Mom's the only one here! Lucky!'_ I felt relieved as I always had a hard time convincing my father to something I want, but Mom was no push-over either.

"Hello, Mom. What are you doing?" I asked such a stupid question – it was obvious she was watching her soap opera.

"I'm watching my show. Do you need something?"

"Hahaha, oh Mom. You always think I need something just when I ask you simple things like 'what are you doing' or 'how are you'"

"Because you do need something. You're rarely interested in the actual things I'm doing." She looked at me like she was about to chew me along with those snacks in her lap.

"Okay…" I decided to give up. "Listen, Mom…" she looked at me but I had to let it go, "I thought about it and… I'm thinking of getting a part-time job."

The look on my Mom's face was nothing I saw before – she was more surprised than when she found out that Miguel cheated on Guadalupe in the last episode.

"What did you say?" she barely asked, her voice shaky as if she was terrified after seeing a cobra.

"You heard me: I want to search for a part-time job and save money."

"What do you need money for?" she asked right after I finished my sentence.

"Well… it's for… for a bus ticket…"

"To where?" this woman was just full of questions!

"To… my friend's family cottage…" I said the last part really quietly.

"Absolutely no way!" her whole expression changed – she became angry again.

"But Mom, please!" I begged… for real.

"No! We already discussed that thing, you're going to grandma."

"But I don't want to go to the village! I want to swim in the sea! Please!"

"No! Now go to your room, Isabel is about to confess to Alberto." She said and looked back at the TV.

I stood from the sofa and just stomped out of the room, cursing (in my head) the Latin soap operas and everything in between. And with that, my every tactic to convince my parents to let me go on that trip failed.

'_I just have to deal with it – I'm going to grandma's… again.' _I sighed lying down on my bed, burying my face in the pillow. _'Aunt, why won't you take me with you? I want to be free…'_ still with my face in the pillow, I listened to the sounds outside, through my opened window.

Summer cicadas were annoying as ever, there wasn't any breeze to howl and cool down the heat, and there weren't any people either because all of them were inside and away from the heat. From time to time there was a car passing by the house and… that was about it. I sighed again and turned my head to the side. The _maneki-neko_ clock now didn't provide any luck; it just showed early afternoon time… and reminded me of grandma so I turned my head to the other side – to the wall.

'_This sucks! I want to go to the sea and have fun with my friends instead of going to the farm to pick out potatoes or harvest wheat. I don't want another lecture from granddad about how to drive a tractor. I want to drive a jet ski instead!'_ I nearly cried at the thought._ 'My only choice is to run away!'_ I jumped off my bed at the thought, determinate to do that – run away without notifying my parents. But, that would only lead to more trouble for me…

'_My life sucks…_' I fell back on the pillow, trying not to sob. I heard more cars passing by our house and more annoying cicadas. That sound was drilling my brain so I closed the window and went back to sulking.

I heard my door opening and my Mom calling for me but I didn't respond, I just continued feeling desperate and ignoring everything.

"Hey, [y/n] I called you! Come downstairs!" she raised her voice.

"I don't want to! Just leave me alone!" I yelled into a pillow but she could easily hear me.

"I want you to appear downstairs in the living room in 5 minutes. And don't make me come again." She shut the door and I could hear her stomping down the stairs and later giggling and talking to someone.

'_It's probably grandma, arranging for me to go back with her to the village today.'_

I sighed again and did nothing for a couple of minutes. The giggling downstairs continued and I had to do as my mother said or I would be in trouble if she really comes for the second time. I sat up, fixed my hair, took a couple of deep breaths to calm down, went to the bathroom to wash my face and finally went down the stairs. I heard familiar voices but didn't pay much attention to them; I just wanted to escape this world!

"I'm here…" I said with a dull tone, entering the living room, not paying any attention to who's there and just keeping my head low.

"You're still a little kid, sulking over such a thing." I heard a very familiar women voice and looked up immediately. It was none other than – my aunt Hiromi!

"Auntie!" I yelled and ran to hug her.

"Haha, stop it. You're really a kid, even though you're already 17."

I blushed and stood up from her lap. I was so happy to finally see her, after a whole year.

"And did you grow up over time or do I need glasses? And I'm too young to wear glasses." She winked.

Yeah, it was my crazy, wealthy aunt Hiromi. She was in her 30s, was married once but divorced, has no children but loves me to bits, traveled the world and still has places she didn't visit – only few words for her: SHE'S AWESOME!

"I thought you wouldn't come." I said and remembered our video talk.

"Haha, you underestimate your auntie – I never back from my word and you should already know that. I was just too busy and I still am. People are constantly calling me and I just can't get any rest. But, I always have time for my favorite niece!" she reached her arms and I hugged her again.

After our little talk about how things were going for both of us, aunt had to answer yet another phone call but came back quickly so we continued our chat. She said that she will be returning to Italy tomorrow but will be with me the whole day today.

"So, you know how I never miss your birthday and I always bring you something." This part was making me excited like a kid would when someone is about to give them candy. Aunt reached behind the armchair she was sitting in and pulled out a large box. If I were to compare anything with that box… it looked like two ice-cream boxes stuck together. I really wanted to know the content of that box!

"Hiromi, you don't need to buy such large things. That's probably really expensive." My Mom complained but I really didn't give a damn – I wanted that box!

"Aww, come on Sis, you know that [y/n]-chan is my only niece and that I love her so much like she's my own child. So, let me spoil her for long as I can. Here, dear, open it." Aunt handed me the pretty wrapped box and it was damn heavy. I sat on the armrest of the sofa and put it on my lap. I looked at my aunt once again and she nodded, approving for me to rip off that paper and see the present.

The box itself was plain; there weren't any expensive logos, no cute swirly lines or any letters, nothing! I shrugged but opened the box, pulled out the protective foam and grabbed something plastic and somehow thin.

_'So… it's not clothes…'_ I thought and started pulling out the thing I grabbed.

"I got you something that will be more than useful in your future."

That's all that aunt said and just continued watching me and waiting for my expression. She had a smile on her face and I wasn't sure if I should smile too or not. What I pulled out was a really awesome black laptop. I opened my mouth, looked at my aunt, looked the laptop, looked back at her and she only smiled.

"T-this… Hiromi!" my Mom started again but everyone ignored it.

"Oh my god, thank you! This is the best gift ever!" I hugged auntie so much that she had to forcefully push me away.

"Hehe, you're welcome. As you know, I don't buy cheap stuff like teddy bears and candy; you're a grown up young woman now, you need something more professional. The latest OS is already installed, you have many fun programs and because I know you like digital works I had to make sure those people at the shop put some awesome things. You're now ready to work on your ideas you told me about."

"Yeah, I'm so glad I finally got my own computer to work with! Thank you so much!"

"Ma, ma, it's nothing. It was your birthday."

I just smiled and hugged her again. I jumped out of the hug and was ready to go to my room and turn on the laptop I just got but my auntie stopped me.

"Wait a sec, dear. I have something else to say to you." I came back as she was sounding very serious even with a smile on her face. "And you two should listen to this too." Auntie Hiromi looked at my parents and then back at me. I sat beside Mom on the sofa across auntie.

"Is there something the matter?" Dad asked.

"Actually, it's very serious. [y/n]-chan… I have a very serious task for you." I gulped but listened carefully. My aunt just smiled. "[y/n]-chan… I want you to take this job I'll tell you about."

The three of us looked all surprised at aunt Hiromi and didn't say anything until my Mom broke the silence.

"Hiromi, wait! No! [y/n] is just 17 and she is too young for a job."

"But no, she's perfect for it. It is like made for her. And don't worry; there will be older people with her."

"Yes, but still—"

"Mom, let her finish." I had to step up.

"Thank you, dear. You see, the job is very simple – you just need to guard a house."

"Guard a house?" three of us said at the same time.

"Yes. You know, I have a really big mansion by the coast and that whole area is owned by big names and many rich people. My mansion and the area I own is just a small part of it. All you need to do is take care of that house and do some small jobs people in that area will be requesting from you, myself included. And like I said, you won't be alone – I'm hiring some more people to help you and live with you."

"No! I absolutely won't let her do that!" Mom jumped but aunt remained calm.

"Calm down, dear sister. You're acting like you don't even know me. I won't let anything happen to my dear [y/n]. I can guarantee for her safety, I promise you that. So, what do you say, [y/n]-chan?"

I had to think carefully – all that I wanted was right there – summer, beach, relaxation, away from parents, freedom, fun! I looked at my strict parents and then looked at my smiling aunt. In the end, there wasn't much to think about…

"Yes! I want to do it!"

And so, my unbelievable life story begins...

* * *

_- To be continued -_


End file.
